Calvin Kleins, and Disturbances
by angelfishpuppy
Summary: "Does this disturb you?" He murmured and I found myself not only looking at his abs but at his briefs. My brain and eyes working harmonously, as I smile at what I was really looking at.


My friend helped me make this one shot of my favorite couple. (Finnick and Annie!) But thanks to Percabeth17 she made this couple story possible! Thanks! :) check out her stories too! This story may be a little weird but just bare with me viewers! Most of the story wasn't my idea! :)

* * *

><p>Finnick and Annie's wedding day<p>

**Finnick POV.**

Annie strolling down the aisle in her wedding dress will be one of my best memories, whether I die or not I will always remember this moment. In her green dress, I look over at Katniss through her grey eyes. She caught my eye as well. I mouthed a quick _thank you_. She nods in your welcome. She told me that Annie is borrowing a dress Katniss wore on her victory tour this passed year, but I didn't know which one. Until now, it felt as if Annie and I were the only people in the world. No capitol selling my body all over the country, nobody to tell who to marry or not. I love Annie and that's all there is to my life. She will be the only important thing in the world to me after this ceremony.

She stepped up the three stairs toward me.

"You look beautiful Annie," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Finnick," she whispers back. Beneath the lace that covers her face, I could see her blushing.

"You know…we get a different room together," I still say whispering.

"I know that," Annie answers.

Her face was priceless… the way she smiles, the way she blocks out the world. I have to love her. This has to be the greatest day of my life for Annie and myself. That's when I did something that was shocking to most. I wouldn't care what anyone else would think of me.

**Annie POV.**

Finnick was so handsome in his black tuxedo today; he wore a green tie that matched my ankle low dress. I looked through his sea foam green eyes and just couldn't believe he's mine. He could've picked all these other girls that were much more braver and prettier then I am. But Finnick Odair ended up loving me. (Not that it's a bad thing) but I blocked that all out of my mind. (Literally) and just focused on _my_ day. Finnick slid his fingers through mine and squeezed. In my mind everybody froze. It was then just for those few seconds that Finnick and I were the only people in the world.

We starred at each other for a long time. We weren't even paying attention to the preacher, when he told us to take our vows. Luckily Finnick was somewhat paying attention.

"Does anyone object to the couple to live forever?" the preacher said across the room.

"Wait! I do!" someone screamed.

Everyone gasped in horror as the person who as an objection to me and Finnick being together, was Finnick himself.

"Annie! It's not what you think! I don't object! It's just that this tux is too hot!" Finnick cried. Everyone else gasped in _Oh My Goodness_ as Finnick took off his clothes. Ripping his pants off, all that was left on him was Calvin Klein briefs.

I couldn't help but stare, in shock and in amazement. I mean, couldn't Finnick wait until we got a new assigned room?

"What? It was _hot _in there!" he cried in a _don't you know me at all_ look. Apparently, I didn't know him today.

"Erg nobody understands me! Katniss back me up here!" Finnick screamed at the front row.

"Finnick…were only human!" Katniss screamed. I looked at Finnick's bare body. His bronze skin was just radiant across the room. His six-pack abs was 100% noticeable. And his curly auburn hair fell into a perfect way. But I found my gaze staring at his briefs, my eyes and brain working as one, as I smile at what I'm really looking at.

"Does this _distract _you?" Finnick whispered seductively to me.

I just hoped he doesn't do this often, but it was _our_ day and nobody could tell Finnick and I what to do and not do.

I took his hands, squeezed, and gave him my best _of course I understand you_ look my insides feeling warm wanting more.

"You may go ahead preacher," Finnick smiled. We both turned toward him.

We said our vows, and we knew that we would always obey the vows we promised to keep 5 seconds ago.

The celebration was _fantastic!_ And Finnick did it all in his briefs. I thought that was pretty amazing. After the celebration us happy couple went to our new room.

I gave him an _are you serious?_ Look, but he didn't seem hurt.

"What? I told you I was hot in that tux!" he explained. I didn't believe him one bit.

I gave him a good punch in the shoulder. "What was the _real _reason you took off your clothes?" I asked.

"Alright Annie… I took them off because I love you."

"Sure you did." I gave him a sly look.

"Fine I'll tell you the absolute truth." He took a minute to speak.

"I took off my clothes because after the ceremony people would still want to be with me even though I am now married to you." He paused. I didn't know where this was going at.

He continued,"I wanted all of my admirers to know that I'm _yours_ and your mine. I didn't want another person trying to mess this up. So that's my reason for taking off my clothes. But I probably made this a complete mess either way. I knew people wouldn't care if we were married anyways that's why I did it. I'm sorry Annie," Finnick apologized.

"Don't be Finnick, that was thoughtful but in a weird good way," I told him.

"God, Annie… I'm so sorry." he sat on the bed with new fresh scented sheets.

I sat on his lap. "Finnick, what you did was sweet, and I don't think you messed anything up," I said.

"You serious, Annie?" he asked seriously.

"Positive." I answered.

He picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help but smile because what I said to him was true.

After a good full five minutes of him carrying me, he whispered in my ears seductively. "Why were you staring at my abs?"

I smiled, biting my lip, knowing that wasn't all that I was staring at. I poked him in the stomach, "That wasn't what I was staring at, Finnick."

I heard him gulp, and I smiled at his big blush. "Oh, Annie," he whispered.


End file.
